


The Day in the Life of a Cat

by velvetcake96



Series: How to Keep a Cat From Biting (Series) [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Both those tags are just the best., Broken Bones, Broken Knee, Fluff, Gen, He's not the best at 'human' English., Hurt Edward Elric, Mute Edward Elric, No Romance, Parental Maes Hughes, Parental Roy Mustang, Protective Roy Mustang, Team Fluff, Team as Family, if you know how animal Ed talks to humans he's mute, kind of, sleepy edward elric, this is just fluff with a little concerning stuff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcake96/pseuds/velvetcake96
Summary: It didn’t take long for anyone to realize that Ed’s animal counterpart was very different from him, but when Mustang’s subordinates got to spend the day with the kitten in full control; they understood that on a new level.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Team Mustang
Series: How to Keep a Cat From Biting (Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Day in the Life of a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short cute fic because I wanted to write fluff. This takes place a week or two after what happened in 'You Gave the Cat, What?!' I want to say that I think Ed's counter part is five or four, like young as shit. And I think I have an idea on how being a Presenter works. 
> 
> (If you want to hit me up my tumblr is: velvetcake96

It didn’t take long for anyone to realize that Ed’s animal counterpart was very different from him, but when Mustang’s subordinates got to spend the day with the kitten in full control; they understood that on a new level. Mustang wanted Ed to try going dormant, and at first the kid was fighting nail and tooth about it. Saying that he didn’t have time to do something like that.

It’s not like Ed didn’t like his animal counterpart, he just understood that his animal was young, and it was weird that it wasn’t Ed’s age, but he didn’t mind that. The little guy would make a good lap cat. But having him in complete and utter control was concerning. Mustang said he had to let it happen eventually, or it would happen naturally. Then they broke their human knee.

It was dumb. Some nut job with a god complex thought that it would be a good idea to kidnap a state alchemist, and try to make them tell them how to fix their ‘genetic malfunction.’ (Ed preferred using the term mutation, but that's neither here nor there.) And he told him:

“If I knew how, wouldn’t I have done it by now?” 

_ Hey! _

(You know I don’t mean it.)

Because of that comment the man decided to break their knee.

Roy thought that the kid would let it heal normally,(Maybe a bit faster because of his counterpart) but when a soldier walked into his office holding a smaller than average Ed in his usual outfit, (minus the black jacket, and the coat looked huge on him) by his hood, he knew that Ed had chosen the ladder.

“Sir, we found this child wandering around the base, and he claims that he’s the Fullmetal Alchemist.”

“Yes that’s him.” He was trying not to laugh, first time in control and the kitten had already gotten themselves in trouble. 

“Oh..” That made him drop the child, give a salute, and walk out.

“You alright kid?”

_ I’ve been better. _

“Havoc, can you help him?”

“You got it boss.” The man walked up to the kid and crouched down. “Want me to pick you up?” Havoc expected the kid to hiss at him, and try to get up on his own, but instead the kid nodded his head, and held his arms out. 

_ Please. _

Picking up the kid Havoc gave Ed a smile, “Who are you and what did you do to Ed?”

Ed worked with his mouth with a second before he answered, “Ed, and he’s asleep.”

The other two presenters knew what that meant, the other two officers just thought what Ed said was cute. 

Throughout the day Ed would do little things that made the work day a little better. After Havoc picked Ed up Ed sat on his lap and helped with his work, (or tried). Basically Havoc would fill things in, Ed would ‘look over them’ and then put them in the box to be filed later. Then when the kid got bored with that, he walked up to Hawkeye, and started talking with her. It was about little things, but when Ed was tired of fighting with his mouth, Hawkeye talked, and he listened.

When she told Ed he needed to go something else, because she had information sensitive work, Ed decided to start talking with Fuery (It was a bit easier because they could just talk in the language Ed understood better). Then when the kid got so tired that he didn’t feel like talking, the otter found some paper, and let Ed use that. But the kid just doodled on it, and let Fuery work. When he was about to crash, he settled down on Mustang’s lap, snuggled his head into the man’s shoulder, and took a nap.

“Why is this version of the chief so different?”

Roy was petting the kid with one hand and working with the other. “His counterpart could be a bit younger than Ed.”

“But it’s just instincts, shouldn’t he be a more cat like version of Ed?” 

The raven haired man looked down at the kid, the kitten was mumbling, and it was slightly concerning. (Mama I’m cold.) “ Think of us like this, our instincts show up when our parts do, and after a while they become more than just that. All they really are is just mutations in our make up. It’s not hard to believe that they become their own thing.” 

_ You know I’m more than that. _ When his counterpart said that Roy felt slight pain on the side of his head.

(I know that, but I’ll just explain it like that. The kid doesn't need to overhear what needs to be said.) 

When noon came around, Ed needed to get up for lunch. Getting the kitten up was a little hard, and Ed might have small teeth marks in his ears now, but he was up. Roy didn’t mind when Ed held onto his arm so he could get around better, and he felt something warm in his chest when Ed asked if the man could carry him for a bit. Roy wasn’t even letting his counterpart take over, they’ve actually been very quiet for awhile. 

The kid sat by him when he was eating lunch, things were okay, and then Hughes showed up.

“Hey Roy,” He looked from the dog, to the small kitten, and turned into a daunting father. He started petting behind the kid's ears, and chittering at him.  _ Is this your first time out _ ,  _ how does it feel? _

_ Alright. _

He turned to his friend, pulling a camera out of nowhere.  _ Do you mind if I take a picture of your kid? _

_ He’s not my kid Hughes. _

As the two animals fought about who Ed belongs to, the kitten went back to eating his lunch. He didn’t care if Mustang didn’t claim him as his own, he knew the man cared, and was going to stay. The man didn’t mind when he slipped up and called him dad, so he could live with that. He mindlessly listened to the two men; until he felt a hard yank on his ear.  _ Ow! _

The two men immediately stopped when they heard the yowl, and snapped their heads to what was going on. Only to see Ed stand up in his chair, clap to make the ends of his automail hand sharp, and slice the man across the face, all the while giving the man a look that would make normal Ed proud. 

“What the fuck you crazy animal!?”

“The last time I checked a state alchemist was the same rank as a Major, so I suggest you get lost before I find a more proper way to deal with you.” Roy has been around kitten Ed all day, he knew the kid had trouble speaking normal human English, but hearing the kid say something so fluently made him so proud. He kept his right hand up in deference, the pupils in his eyes becoming slits. 

The man looked scared shitless, and turned around with his tail between his legs.

Once the man was out of sight, Ed fixed his hand, and dropped down on the chair. His eyes went back to normal, and tears filled them, as he rubbed at his ear. (That was all without normal Ed!?)

Hughes kneeled in front of the kid, “What happened?”

_ He pulled my ear, and I decided to make him an example. _ He kept rubbing at his ear, tears streaming down his face.

“And why did you do that?”

Ed worked his mouth again before he gave his answer, “Ed isn’t the only one who doesn't like feeling helpless. We got hurt because I’m here, and I want to make sure he’s safe while I’m in control.”

Roy reached over, messaging the kid’s ears like he’s done before.  _ Well don’t make a habit out of making people examples. _

_ I won’t, I don’t understand how my human can do that all the time. _

Hughes pulled the kid in a hug, and turned back to his friend giving him a smile.

For the rest of the day the kid was about the same as he was before. Going between each person, and hanging out with them for a bit. Then once again getting tired and falling asleep with Mustang, but this time no one asked about the kitten. 

Yes, kitten Ed was naturally a lot nicer than his human, and he was much more affectionate towards the people around him. He got tired easily, and wasn’t that good with human English. But at the end of the day one thing never changed between each Ed, they were a raging fire that couldn’t be put out; no matter what you did. (Also they both kind of had a violent streak..) 

**Author's Note:**

> This story: Fluff about the team falling in love with kitten Ed.  
> Also this story: Hints that animal counterparts might be more than messed up genetics 
> 
> I felt like presenters would have four forms, so lets go over those!
> 
> (Human) Animal form: When the human part decides to shift into the animal. Might be bigger, and can still think clearly.
> 
> (Animal) Animal form: When the animal part takes over and shifts. Proper size of the age of the animal, and has a hard time not leaning on their own instincts 
> 
> (Human) Human form: What they always look like.
> 
> (Animal) Human form: Matches the look they would have for the animals age. Depending on how long they've been around speaking in normal English, and writing could be hard. 
> 
> There you go! I hope I explained to the best of my ability! I'm having fun thinking of how this world works, and thinking of fun stories I could do.
> 
> Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
